BANJIR versi KUROSHITSUJI
by melmichaelis
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya kalo London kena banjir? Cuma di fic gaje bin aneh ini ceritanya! Kuroshitsuji Version. BAD SUMMARY! Ciel, Sebastian, Alois, Claude, dan tokoh lainnya! Enjoy


**BANJIR versi KUROSHITSUJI**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : **Kuroshitsuji belong to Yana Toboso-sensei. Saya kapok ngeklaim lagi ;-; *sembah sujud*/ha  
**RATED and GENRE** : K/Humor **WARNING** : OOC, gajeness, miss typo ;-; dan lawaknya yang amat sangat garing~ (namanya juga fic gaje ya? Wajarin aja.. wkwk)  
**SUMMARY** : Emang Jakarta doing yang bisa banjir? Nih, kalo kalian mau tau, London juga bisa banjir? Percaya nggak? Coba deh baca dulu fic buatan Mel, baru bisa bilang percaya! Nah, turunkan kursor anda sedikit kebawah, lalu baca dengan seksama! Go reading, and enjoy!

**.**

**.**

**BANJIR versi KUROSHITSUJI  
- By. Melmichaelis –**

**.**

**.**

Tugas seorang butler yang utama adalah "menuruti perintah sang majikan dalam kondisi apapun". Yak! Seperti yang kita lihat kali ini, butler kebanggaan keluarga Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis sedang bolak-balik untuk mengurusi majikan beserta manornya. Lha kok repot banget ya? Yaa jelas lah, inikan musim hujan, dan… London kena banjir!

**.**

**_melmichaelis_**

**.**

"Sebastian!"  
Perintah dijalankan.  
"Sebastian!"  
Perintah dijalankan.  
"Sebastian!"  
Perintah dijalankan LAGI.  
"Sebasti—"  
"YAAAA BOCCHAAAN?!" Akhirnya, Sebastian kehilangan kesabaran. Eh.. iblis emang bisa sabar? o.o duhh sebas, jangankan kamu, author aja bosen dengernya~ *author dihajar rame-rame*

"perhatikan jalanmu! Aku tak ingin terkena air kotor ini.. ugh.." Ciel Phantomhive. _Young _Earl dari keluarga Phantomhive ini mulai was-was(?) karna sang butler tercintah sempat kehilangan keseimbangan. Yaa mana mau sih, Ciel kena air kotor? Ntar nggak _cool_ lagi dong!

"pfftt.. beginilah banjir bocchan. Orang Indonesia juga banyak yang lagi kebanjiran.. hihi," Sebastian terkekeh kecil melihat kelakuan tuan-mudanya yang sangat anti dengan air kotor. Hmm.. sebenarnya sih sebas mau aja ngerjain bocah yang lagi ia gendong dengan cara menjatuhkannya, tapi sayang sekali, iman(?) Sebas sebagai pelayan kuatnya minta ampun…

"hah? Masa sih bas? Bohong kali.. ih masa aku gatau.." waduh ciel.. emang lo nggak liat berita? Tv gede gitu dimanor~ *ngek*

"hahah.. anda kan kudet, tuan muda.." Jder! 'mampus gue! Duh..keceplosan maning' batin sebas horror..

"Ap—"

"SEBASTIANN!" tiga pelayan bodoh datang menemui sebas, beserta Tanaka-san.

'lagi-lagi omongan gue keputus. Cih!' umpat Ciel dalam hati. Bah! Ciel bisa kesel rupanya._. *author dijedotin*

"apa?" ucap Sebastian datar lengkap dengan bumbu *plak* (author salah naskah) eh.. salah ding, lengkap dengan wajah _stonic_-nya

"INI BAGAIMANA, SEBASTIAANNN?!" ucap tiga pelayan bodoh itu sambil nangis darah(?) saking paniknya.. yha, masih pake backround suaranya Tanaka-san yang 'hohoho' itu..

Sepertinya adegan selanjutnya tak perlu dijelaskan ya? So, apalagi sih yang bakal dilakuin Sebastian kalo pada berisik gini selain 'service eskrim 3 tumpuk' XD

Oke, tinggalkan keluarga berencana(?) tersebut.. kita lihat sisi lain. Keluarga Trancy!

**.**

**.**

**_melmichaelis_ **

**.**

"_YOUR HIGHNESS,_ bagaimana ini?!" Claude Faustus, pelayan utama keluarga Trancy sekaligus pacar author yang unyu dan gantengnya selangit(?)*hoek* itu berteriak histeris, dikarenakan banjir sudah sepinggang.

Sebenarnya author sangat bersyukur pake banget. Soalnya Claude udah nggak kaya patung lagi~ *author mampus seketika*. Hey!hey, daripada Claude terus-terusan kaya orang bisu, mendingan yang mana? *author dilelepin*. Yeee nyo- *author dibekep karna banyak bacot*

**.**

Oke back to story! Hiraukan satu paragraph tentang ocehan author yang gaguna itu-_-"

**.**

"Aku tak tau Claude! Jangan biarkan air yang derajatnya kamseupay(?) itu masuk ke manor.." Alois Trancy, ehem_Young_ehem Earl Trancy yang supheerr dupheerr manja itu, memulai aksinya memanjat tiang(?). yaa biasa lah, diakan manja, takut air kotor dan…gabisa renang! XD

"Tapi ini kotor, danna-sama!" Claude mulai ngerengek gaje, karna airnya kotor. Yaa namanya juga banjir ya-_-

"cih, aku tak mau tau Claudehhh~" alois mengerling manja kearah Claude yang sukses bikin author muntah! *plak*

Semuntara yang dipanggil Claude, tidak menengok. Tiba-tiba, keluarlah cairan bernama darah dari hidungnya. Alois pun cengok,

'kenapa tuh anak?' batin Alois sambil tetep masang tampang cengok ala ikan koki yang suka mangap-mangap gitu lho! Alois yang kepo-nya banget-banget itu mulai mencari tau dengan mengikuti arah pandangan Claude. Dan.. *jengjeng*

'pantesan noseblend, lagian tuh bocah(?) liat Hannah pake bikini-_-' batin Alois miris karna tingkah butlernya yang selain pedo, pervert, ternyata hentai-ers juga..

Hhah~ keluarga mesum.

**.**

** _melmichaelis_**

**.**

Smentara itu, bisa kita lihat disini, tiga _shinigami_ sedang menggalau diatas gedung monas(?) eh.. gedung bertingkat maksudnya. Mungkin kalian bakal nanya kenapa mereka galau? Karena eh..karena, banyaknya nyawa manusia yang bakal mereka pungut(?)

kalian mau tau siapa mereka? Aduhh..kalian tuh kepo banget ya! Kepo itu dilarang disini.. hahah.. (**readers : dasar, author somplak!**)  
maaf..maaf, saya akan kasih tau siapa mereka. Mereka adalah Grell si banci taman lawang(?) *dihajar grell dengan mulusnya*, lalu ada Ronald si gebetan author *plak*, dan William si jidat lebar! Pffft..

"haaahh~ kayaknya bakal banyak yang koit deh.. tuhkan, sampe pada ngambang(?)" si banci membuka percakapan..  
"**(sigh)** iyanih senpai.. sebenernya aku gamau lem- eh? Huaaaaaaa~!"  
"iya Ro—h-hiyeee! Ronaaaalllddd!" lho? Kenapa pada histeris gini sih? Ternyata.. Ronald yang matanya katarak(?) terpeleset dan… sukses mencium air.. yaaa paling kalo airnya tiba-tiba surut, Ronald bakal sekarat! Kita hanya bisa berdo'a saja untuk keselamatan ehem_pacar_ehem author! *plak*

Grell yang masih histeris mulai narik tangan William. Dan akibat dari semua itu adalah… uwaaa~ jidatnya Will tambah lebar karna kesel!

"ugyaaaa! WIIIILLLLLLL!" tau kan siapa yang teriak?  
"Nah, kalau begitu, kau bisa menyelamatkan Ronald kan?" William mulai sarap. Kalian tau apa yang terjadi jika Will jadi sarap? Seperti adegan barusan contohnya. Grell disandung dan dijeburin. Istighfar Will..istighfar(?)/ha

**.**

**.**

**_melmichaelis_**

**.**

"Nana..naaa..na~" Nahlho? Suara siapa tuh? Hiii….

**.**

Undertaker duduk bersila model orang bertapa(?) diatas petinya yang mengambang *what* sambil mendayung dengan ranting gede yang baru aja ia tebas dengan pujaan hatinya a.k.a Deathscythe tercintah! (**author** **: saya yakin, pasti pohonnya ikutan tumbang juga XD**)  
kayaknya, banjir kali ini sangat menyenangkan buat Undertaker. Tuh, buktinya si taker(?) malah main perahu-perahuan(?) disaat orang lain kalang-kabut nyelametin diri. Hhaah~ taker..teker..kapan kau sembuh dari gilamu yang berlebihan itu sih? Yaudahlah ya, gausah diganggu.. author takut dichidori sama taker~ *author salah fandom*  
oiya, ada satu hal lagi yang author bingungin nih, itu **cara petinya ngapung, gimana ya? **Yaaa.. biarlah Tuhan dan Undertaker saja yang tau.. *author dijadiin sop*

**.**

**.**

**_melmichaelis_**

**.**

Tiba-tiba, muncullah seseorang yan diyakini sebagai penyelamat. Orang itu berasal dari Indonesia. Dan katanya, orang tersebut spesialis banjir(?). Ia banyak memberitahu cara untuk menangani banjir yang disambut dengan 'oohhh' dari warga London.

**.**

Dan karna ulah penyelamat itu, London sudah tidak banjir lagi, bahkan hingga sekarang! 

**FIN – **

Yattaaaa! Akhirnya selesai juga fic gaje buatan Mel, endingnya geje pula XD gomenne~ soalnya Mel masih newbie.. makanya, Mel mau minta saran dari para senpai yang baca fic Mel, boleh kan? Plisss! *puppy eyes*

**readers : thor! Itu penyelamatnya siapa ya?  
author : ishh, readers kepo deh! Itu hanya Tuhan dan author yang tau, hahaha *ketawa nista*  
readers : 'yatuhan, si author gilanya kambuh…'**

nah! Silahkan readers kebawah sedikit.. lalu tekan tombol review! Mel seneng banget kalo kalian mau nge-review, tapi maaf banget, Mel nggak nerima flame ;-; arigatou gozaimasu!**  
**


End file.
